Wedding Bells
by Amethyst Tenshi
Summary: No doubt, it was supposed to be Kudo Shinichi's happiest day in his entire life. One-shot


**Title:** Wedding Bells

**Author:** Amethyst Tenshi

**Summary**: No doubt, it was supposed to be Kudo Shinichi's happiest day in his entire life.

**Pairing: **ShinichixRan

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K +

**Warnings:** Setting is probably post-series, I'm just guessing (Who knows when will Gosho end the series?).

English isn't my first language, so please bear with the grammar.

Characters may act OOC, it's my first shot at the DC fandom, I do hope that you'll be gentle with me. I really had a difficult time capturing Shinichi's supposed to be persona.

**Author's note:** Honestly, this story is made with the help of my friend (Hehe, you know who you are!), Anray93 just won't stop bugging me to write a fanfic for her. Well, here it is and I hope you have fun with it! I've never written a DC fanfic before, and I do hope that I'm doing alright.

For those who have twitter, blogger accounts or any account that could 'follow' blogs on blogger, I hope you could follow our blog: **sunnydaysandsundaes dot blogspot dot com**(just change the word dot into a .) My friend and I created a blog last March, I hope you follow our little 'mess', especially to all Filipinos out there! You can find me there under the pen name 'Amethyst and Anray93 as 'Tantei'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Bells<strong>

No doubt, it was supposed to be Kudo Shinichi's happiest day in his entire life.

The wedding bells rang as the pipe organ played the wedding march. It was just so _white_, as he described the whole scenario in front of him. White fabric flowed from the top of the church's pillars to the ground giving a glamorous yet elegant ambiance, white roses and gardenias were decorated everywhere. Funny, as Shinichi recalled that he was chasing for 'black' years ago and his 'adventures' as Conan were finally over and now, it was the right time to settle.

Shinichi waited impatiently as the flower girls, ring bearers and bride's maids marched through the aisle. Shinichi took a glance around him and he couldn't fail to notice the tears of joy in Eri's eyes and Yukiko's urge to keep her own ecstasy to herself. Professor Agasa was in one corner muttering silent praises which Shinichi deducted to be Agasa's own speech of how meant the bride and the groom were for each other.

It was the happiest day of his life yet it was also his worst nightmare.

Shinichi was troubled by trivial things like what if _it _didn't work out. He wished that the shinigamis would take a break on taking souls, even for just one day… Shinichi would at least want to have a wedding without any murder, kidnapping, suicide and whatever cases out there that required detective work and his presence to be at the crime scene. On top of it all, he didn't want the wedding to end up like that soccer game that he ditched for some stupid case.

Time seemed to stop when she walked through the aisle together with a weeping Detective Mouri who still couldn't accept that he was 'giving away' his precious daughter to some brat. Shinichi's gaze fell upon her, trapping him into her magic charm and alluring smile. Ran looked incredibly beautiful in her wedding dress… the sight of her walking towards him was mesmerizing. Stunning yet graceful, that was how Ran walked through the aisle making the crowd gasp with awe in her beauty inside and outside. She indeed looked like an angel, an angel who came down from heaven just to make him the happiest man on earth.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi!" he heard the most wonderful voice in his entire life. Ran's voice echoed through the hospital corridors. "You… you look like a mess," She half-yelled while taking a good look of the worn out detective.<p>

"I'm fine," Shinichi smiled despite of those scratches and wounds, "I'm a detective." He gave his infamous smirk.

"Look at what you've gotten yourself into!" Ran scolded, "You mystery freak!"

Shinichi could only laugh at his situation right now. To him, the most important thing was being alive. After that life over death confrontation with the Black organization, Shinichi finally had the time to sort things out. And right now, Shinichi couldn't help but to wonder how things ended up accordingly and he was free to be Kudo Shinichi again.

"Why are you laughing?" Ran asked with a frown carefully forming on her face.

"Nothing," Shinichi instantly replied as he broke away from Ran's stare.

"I don't believe you," Ran stated as she 'pouted'.

Shinichi plastered his infamous smirk, "You..." he stopped when he realized that Ran had her full attention to him. "You gained weight?" He said making blushes creep into Ran's face, without further ado Kudo Shinichi received a full- blown roundhouse from his childhood friend adding up another injury.

* * *

><p>The wedding march reached its supposed to be chorus by the time Shinichi took Ran's hand from his father, Detective Mouri who was already weeping his river of tears.<p>

"No way, I'm giving my precious daughter to a brat like you," Kogorou said protectively blocked Ran from Shinichi's touch.

"Otou-san," Ran muttered, as the crowd gave another gasp by the sudden disapproval of the bride's father.

"Oji-san, what are you doing?" Sonoko screamed from the guest's area, as she glared at Detective Mouri.

"I won't let my daughter marry this… this-" Kogorou was cut off when a hand pinched his right ear. Kisaki Eri, his ex-wife dragged him away from the soon to be wedded couple.

"Ara, don't mind this grumpy old man," Eri smiled, "Just go on with the wedding." The crowd watched in disbelief as the bride's father was dragged out of the wedding.

Ran smiled as Shinichi abruptly took her hand slowly leading her towards the altar.

* * *

><p>The eastern winds blew giving off a gentle breeze. Shinichi felt the moonlight, waiting for the right moment, the perfect timing. He stood there recalling his memories for the past years. They were certified adults now and were capable to make their own decisions.<p>

Shinichi clutched his right pocket and felt the small velvet box he kept. Tonight would be the perfect night. It'd been quite an effort to make preparations, Shinichi was thankful that he was able to pull off some contacts, thanks to Sonoko who recommended to set up a private yacht for Shinichi's big night. He heard light footsteps and Shinichi knew that it was time.

Ran stared at him with those wide, angelic orbs. "Candle light dinner," she said, stunned of course.

"Well, yes," Shinichi smiled as he pulled a chair and led Ran to sit.

"What's with you?" Ran asked as she tilted her head sideways.

"Nothing," Shinichi denied while Ran laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Eh, aren't you a detective? You should already know by now why I'm laughing."

"That's not fair," Shinichi protested.

They both enjoyed each other's company and threw several fits of laughter, until Shinichi bent on one knee and showed a diamond ring. "Ran, will you marry me?" Shinichi asked the very question every woman would probably dream to hear.

"Does this mean that you're taking responsibility?" Ran asked back, or rather threatened. Shinichi gulped, remembering the events three years ago when he admitted that he and Conan-kun were the same person. He ended up being hit by a roundhouse directly aimed at his face and was ignored by Ran for a whole week.

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded. "So?"

"Yes," Ran replied. Shinichi took the diamond ring and gently slipped it to Ran's ring finger.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Ran exchanged vows and finally sealing their union.<p>

"You may kiss the bride."

Sonoko clasped her hands along with crowd's happy gasp. They shared a passionate, romantic yet chaste kiss.

Shinichi could only sigh in relief that his wedding went smoothly without him being interrupted and end up running off to some weird case, now he wished the same thing for their wedding reception and especially their honey moon.

**Owari!**

How's it? I wonder how I did in my very first Detective Conan fanfic. I wish to hear your thoughts through reviews! :D

And for Anray93, I hope that you'll log-in and leave me a proper review! Bawal maging tamad!


End file.
